One More Day
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: You never know how much time you're given in this life. And he could feel his slowly slipping away. And despite the searing pain in his side, he knew all too well that the minute he stopped to rest; he was as good as dead. -Oneshot-


**Hello! I don't think I could apologize enough for how long it's been since I've posted anything. But I'll be honest, I lost the writing bug and plus life has been busy. This is just something totally and utterly random.**** I'm just glad to be writing again! Anyway hope you like it! I apologize for any spelling mistakes if they're are any. And uh...please don't be angry with me when you read this heh... :D -Jade xx**

* * *

You never know how much time you're given in this life. And he could feel his slowly slipping away. With every step, every breath and every beat of his heart; it echoed to the point that it was all he could hear. The sun had long since set, leaving him alone in the darkness. But in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't alone. He was still out there and despite the searing pain in his side, he knew all too well that the minute he stopped to rest; he was as good as dead.

His eyes searched every corner of the docks for even the slightest glance of his partner. But he had neither seen nor heard anything from her since he'd lost sight of her near the warehouse. Thinking back, even now he couldn't recall how it had happened. The plan had seemed so simple, so easy. Just like every other case. But every memory seemed to blur the more he thought about it. He paused for a second before taking cover, panting for lost breath as his body trembled with rushes of adrenaline matching the rapid beats of his heart. Every bruise on his body ached, the fatigue was beginning to take over. And though every voice in his head told him to keep moving, his body refused as he shivered slightly against the sudden chill in the air. Looking up towards the sky, he felt a deep rumble before the heavy rain began to fall. He leaned back, resting his head against the wall. His arms rested on his knees as he attempted to plan out his next moves.

He flinched at the sudden sound of heavy footsteps approaching in the distance and took off once again; every move he made, silent and cautious. The downpour of rain hitting the ground with such force that the droplets of water blinded him, he slipped as he lost his footing against the damp wood of the docks. He hit the floor letting out a deep grunt before struggling to pull himself back onto his feet, feeling every joint in his body ache with a dull pain that coursed through his entire body. Birds screech over head as they circled the dark night sky in search of shelter from the rain. Rising to his feet another breeze broke the eerie silence, hushed whispers in the shadows causing him to freeze. His eyes scan the area for movement but he again stands alone. The silence becomes unsettling as he feels eyes burning all around him. His hand instinctively slides to the gun placed down the back of his jeans as he holds it with a tight grip. The sound of breaking glass startled him as a small gasp left his lips.

"Mal!"

He turns to the sound of her voice but it isn't enough to save him. Time stands still. The cool calming breeze waves through the air. And a single racing bullet meets its target as he falls to his knees. Taking a second to breathe he turns to the shooter, staring him down like a wolf eyeing its prey. He doesn't say a word, not a single sound leaves his lips. He stands silent. He stands tall with purpose. A twisted smirk of pride across his lips. As the smoking gun dropped from his hand, the stranger takes a deep breath before turning and running away. Mal feels his weight buckle beneath him as he falls. He lays his head back staring towards the sky, seeing every raindrop splash against his ice cold face. But he doesn't feel it. He doesn't feel anything but the dull sting within his chest. His eyes finally find her as she rushes to his side. She screams his name and pushes down on his wound but again he can't feel her touch or hear her voice. He's a ghost. Floating in the in-between waiting for it to take him. Take him away from the pain. From the cold.

Away from her.

His inner voice desperately screams out but the heavens don't seem to hear. Every time he screams louder but hears no sound. She can't hear his voice that's begging to stay with her. That pleads to stay with her. One more day with her…isn't that what he wanted? Isn't that what he deserved? What they deserved after being pulled apart more times than their hearts could take. But this time he's met with silence. No more second chances. No more days. No more her. And just as the fog lifts he hears her pleads, he hears the pain in her voice as she screams against the sound of the pouring rain and heaviness of her own tears.

"Mal hold on! Okay. Don't you leave me! I'm not losing you again."

His body trembles against the cold and the slowing of his own beating heart. He takes her hand with a weak grip. Needing to feel her touch one last time. She holds on so tightly that almost felt like she could pull him from the darkness that was trying to take him away from her. But as the light faded from his eyes she could see him slipping away. She holds him close trying to warm his already cold, fragile frame. He musters up the strength to utter the last three words he'll ever say. Only to feel his heart shatter as she breaks down even more.

"I love you."

She softly brushes his damp hair away from his face. Placing a single kiss on his ice cold forehead. Her heart stops as he lets go. As he leaves her. Squeezing her eyes shut she feels the sting of her own tears as she screams; as she begs him to come back to her. Losing her strength she collapses under him and sits with him lying in her arms, his head placed gently in her lap. Her sods subside as she becomes numb. As her own heart betrays her as it aches in her chest. The hours pass but she never moves. Only when the sun rises in the horizon does she realize she's sat the whole night with him. Her eyes never look down, only stare off into the distance as she brushes her fingers through his hair while rocking him gently. Her voice is tired and sore against her throat but she repeats the same words over and over until her voice slowly begins to fade.

"One more day please….Just One more day…"


End file.
